Making Passion
by MistyEyes
Summary: There is one thing in Tyson and Kai's relationship that they cannot agree on, so Tyson decides to take things into his own hands. [TyKa]


I just had to take a break from all the angst that I've been writing, so I came up with this! It's totally pointless fluff, but I missed writing some TyKa goodness since Tyson and Kai are separated in BW, so I just wrote some for the heck of it. I like writing these scenes at the park. Well, if you've read BW, then you know that the park holds a good amount of significance for the two. Anyway, there's no complicated plot, it's just… fluff. This was originally something posted in my LJ, but I decided to post it here, too. It'll probably get deleted after some time, but you don't have to worry about that now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me.

**Warnings:** Yaoi? Nothing beyond kissing and some fondling. Don't run away.

--------

**Making Passion**

--------

The sun was shining gaily, birds were chirping in the trees, and Tyson was without a care in the world. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined that there could be anything more between Kai and him, but here he was, with Kai as his boyfriend. And Kai had agreed willingly. The mere thought made him giddy.

He entered the park, and scanned the area for Kai. They had agreed to meet there earlier, and Tyson was running a bit late, as usual. He squinted and saw the familiar figure of his lover seated on a bench near a cluster of trees. Tyson smiled and headed in that direction.

He popped up right behind Kai. "Hey, Kai!"

Kai turned slightly. "You're late."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." Tyson slipped his arms over Kai's shoulders and hugged him from behind. Kai let out a tiny sigh and leaned back.

"It's okay," Kai said, his gray eyes gazing upon the shimmering water. Tyson sat down beside him and instantly began nibbling on Kai's earlobe. Kai squirmed.

"Why do people do that?" he asked distastefully. Tyson grinned.

"Because you taste good."

"It's uncomfortable," Kai said, and gently pushed Tyson aside. Tyson pouted.

"Oh, come on, love. Be a sport. Let me nibble." Tyson leaned closer to Kai's face. Kai crossed his legs and sighed again. Tyson smiled and put his hands on Kai's shoulders and pulled him close to him before pressing his lips against Kai's. He heard Kai give a soft, appreciative moan, and deepened the kiss. When he gently broke it off, he touched foreheads with Kai and gazed into his gray orbs.

"I love you…" Tyson whispered. A smile spread in Kai's eyes.

"I know."

Tyson pulled Kai to his feet and slipped an arm around his slim waist. "It's such a gorgeous day, isn't it?"

"Mm," Kai agreed, resting his head on Tyson's shoulder. "And I can't think of a better way to spend it."

Tyson's eyes glinted. "Oh, I can think of one thing that would make it just perfect."

Kai raised his head with a knowing look in his eye. "Can you?"

"Uh-huh. S—"

"Oh, don't even say it, you fiend."

Tyson laughed out loud. "Kai!"

There was one thing in their relationship that they could never agree on. That was when to have sex. Kai obstinately refused to go along if Tyson "just felt like it." Kai was the kind of person who craved passion; you couldn't coax him to go to bed with you if you handed him a million dollars. He said the circumstances had to be exactly so: just the right amount of fervor and excitement. Throw in a bit of crazed passion, and you had yourself a deal.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Kai! Don't give me that talk about there-isn't-enough-passion."

Kai glared at him. "No."

"Why not?"

"I can give you a few reasons. One, this is a public area."

Tyson sweatdropped. "I didn't mean go for it right here and now! I'll drive you to my place. Or your room, whichever you want."

"Two, there isn't enough passion."

"That's not a good reason!"

Kai stepped backwards and rested his hands on his hips. "Three. If you could check me right now, you'd find me completely dry."

Tyson gave him a kinky smile. "That can be arranged."

"No! Don't you dare, Tyson," Kai said, giving him his infamous death-glare. Tyson frowned.

"But… I want to."

"Sucks for you, love."

Tyson paused for a moment. "Well, I can make passion!" he declared.

Kai stifled a laugh. "Make passion?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm going to make you want me as much as I want you right now," Tyson vowed. Kai's expression didn't change. He shrugged slightly.

"I'm telling you right now, you can't make passion. It comes on its own."

"We'll see about that." Tyson grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled him toward him. He dragged him over a few feet and pushed Kai against a tree. Without any further warning, Tyson kissed him roughly, biting on Kai's lower lip to seek entrance inside his mouth. Kai draped an arm around Tyson's shoulders and kissed him back. When he couldn't last another moment without taking a breath, Tyson broke it off. Kai sighed heavily and leaned against the tree trunk, trying to catch his breath. Tyson managed a chuckle.

"Enough passion for you?"

Kai let out a light laugh. "No… you're not even close."

Tyson placed his hands on either side of Kai's head and leaned in close. "Liar," he said in a low voice, his breath tickling Kai's cheek.

"I'm dead serious. You don't… believe me…" Kai's breath hitched as he felt Tyson's soft lips nipping at his ear again. He winced when Tyson bit down gently, and turned his head.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" Kai asked.

"I know why you don't want me to. Because it turns you on, doesn't it?" Tyson asked with a smirk. Kai nearly fell flat on his face.

"How the_ hell_ did you come up with that?"

"It's so obvious!"

"Tyson, I don't want you nibbling on my earlobes because it hurts. Nothing more… you idiot."

"It turns you on!"

"You're such a—"

Tyson captured Kai's lips in another kiss, his arms slipping down to his waist. Kai made a startled sound, and Tyson tightened his grip on his slim body. He could feel Kai struggling in his grasp, and loosened it ever so slightly. Kai pulled back, and Tyson was taken by how lustrous his boyfriend looked. Kai wasn't so taken, and appeared to be angered by Tyson's actions.

"Would you stop that?" Kai asked harshly. Tyson grinned and kissed the soft skin on his neck. Kai couldn't help but melt into his embrace, and Tyson could see that he was trying hard to keep his face serious.

"I have… a reputation… to maintain," Kai managed to say while Tyson began to bite him eagerly.

"Of what? Being a heartless bastard?" Tyson quipped, his teeth doing most of the talking for him. He pushed him back against the tree trunk and bumped noses with him. "It's okay, Kai. People aren't going to kill you for loving someone."

"In a public area. This is so obscene. Not to mention degrading. You're making me look like a slut."

"I am not." Tyson kissed him again. "Do you mind? I'm making passion."

"Would you stop saying that? You sound like a fool," Kai mumbled with his eyes closed. A soft groan escaped his lips, and Tyson smiled triumphantly. He knew it would only be a matter of time.

But, while he waited, he could always have some fun.

Kai's eyes fluttered open, and before he could blink, Tyson was all over him again. Kai lost his balance and fell lightly in the grass with Tyson on top of him.

"Tyson!" Kai gasped, absolutely horrified.

"Can I make passion, or what?" Tyson said, bringing his lips down once more. Kai kissed him back out of sheer impulse, and the two were soon engaged in a heated lip lock. Tyson was laughing in delight inside.

A stern "ahem" brought them out of their actions. Tyson turned his head to look, and Kai opened his eyes. The old police officer that circled the neighborhoods was standing above them.

"'Scuse me, boys, but maybe you should do that in a place more private," he suggested. Tyson laughed sheepishly. Crimson tinged Kai's cheeks, and in his humiliation, he felt the urge to strangle his boyfriend. The officer ambled off, and Kai gave Tyson a tremendous shove. Tyson landed on his rear.

"Aw, Kai, c'mon! Don't be mad at me."

Kai picked himself off the ground, and willed his racing heart to steady. "That was so embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm some kind of… whore," Kai seethed.

"Oh, hush." Tyson stood up and pulled Kai to his feet, taking his hand and practically dragging him out of the park. Kai had no choice but to follow, and by the time they got to Tyson's car, he was panting for breath. He fell into his seat and Tyson turned the key in the ignition. The car screamed in protest as he backed up quickly and drove into the street.

"I'm not done with you, yet," Tyson stated. As he stopped at a red light, he leaned over and kissed him again, but Kai pushed him back in his seat and forced him to pay attention to the road.

"I don't want you to get all calmed down," was Tyson's reasoning.

When they parked at Tokyo U, Tyson wasted no time in turning off his car. He was out and again pulling Kai along in an instant. He raced up the stairs to the lobby and dragged Kai in the elevator, hastily pushing a button to their floor. There was no one else inside, which Kai was very much grateful for when Tyson began to shamelessly make out with him. Annoying elevator music seeped through the room.

Kai was vaguely aware of the dings as they went up, floor by floor. He was more aware of Tyson's crushing lips against his, and Tyson's ever-wandering hands. A final ding resounded and the doors opened. Two girls were standing there, freshmen going to class. One of them ogled slightly, and the other let out a giggle. Kai eyes flew open when he heard the feminine laugh, and wanted to melt away into nothingness.

"Tyson…" he mumbled. "Get off of me, right now."

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked, not letting up in the least. Kai could feel his cheeks burning.

"Oh, it's okay!" the girl said with another laugh as her and her friend entered the elevator. "Is this your stop?"

"Yes," Kai ground out. "It is." He shoved Tyson away and left with what small amount of dignity he had left. Tyson grinned at the girls and ran after Kai.

"Hey, Kai!" He caught up with him and yanked him into his room. Kai let out a yelp. He was being pulled after Tyson (again) and found himself pressed up against the wall. Tyson didn't hesitate to act a bit more intimately now that they were in the privacy of his own room. Kai was about to say something when he felt Tyson's hands slip under his shirt and tickle his stomach. Kai tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Tyson had him in another lip lock before he could blink. He closed his eyes as Tyson deepened the kiss and couldn't help but let out a strangled moan when he felt Tyson's hands trail softly down his chest, his fingertips just barely making contact.

"I love you," Tyson said softly, his breath close on Kai's face. "No matter how much you piss me off with your crazy theories about passion, I love you."

"Ah… you know I love you too, Tyson," Kai mumbled, feeling his will melting. Tyson stopped kissing him and held him closely. He touched foreheads with him and gave him a smile.

"Tyson…" Kai let the word trail off. His boyfriend had humiliated him in front of the general public and no doubt given him some kind of sluttish name to those who saw them on the ground in the park, pretty much ruining Kai's cold demeanor. If he ever ran into those girls from the elevator, they'd never take him seriously again, not after seeing that little stunt Tyson pulled. When he thought about it, being cruel and leaving Tyson hanging for a day or two sounded very appealing.

"Hm?"

Kai sighed. Tyson had broken down his shields and softened him greatly. He had yet to find out if that was a good or bad thing.

"You were right… about making passion." Kai locked eyes with him. For now—and just for now—he wouldn't make Tyson suffer.

"Huh?!"

Kai slipped his arms around Tyson's neck and Tyson's hands fell instinctively around Kai's waist. Their lips collided and seconds later, the pair tumbled onto the bed. Kai pulled away, but didn't let Tyson go.

"I guess you can make passion," Kai admitted, somewhat breathlessly. His silky hair was splayed across the pillow, and Tyson's own midnight blue hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned down above Kai.

"So I'm right?" Tyson asked, his voice betraying his smugness. Kai rolled his eyes with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes. Happy?"

"Very much so, partner." And with that, he gave Kai a wicked grin and threw the sheets over their heads.

--------

**The End**

--------

So... tell me what you thought. o.O


End file.
